makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Team SV33 X Team Prower
Team SV33 X Team Prower or チームサンドヴィッチ33 Xチームプラウアー (Chīmusandovu~itchi 33 X Chīmupurauā) a crossover involving the members of Team SV33 and Team Prower. Story Mode Teams Characters are in alphabetical order. Also, characters in Team Lovebird are in both Team SV33 and Team Prower. Team Prower Baguette Franchise: Brawl of the Objects Debut: Brawl of the Objects Gender: Male Species: Baguette Voice Actor: Anko6 SV33 Bro/Sis: TBA Battle Theme: TBA Catbug Franchise: Bravest Warriors Debut: Bravest Warriors (not until Episode 7: 'Gas-Powered Stick') Gender: Male Species: Catbug Voice Actor: Sam Lavagnino SV33 Bro/Sis: Hello Kitty (possibly) Battle Theme: TBA Coiny Franchise: Battle for Dream Island Debut: Battle for Dream Island Gender: Male Species: Coin Voice Actor: Micheal Huang SV33 Bro/Sis: TBA Battle Theme: TBA Danny Vasquez Franchise: Bravest Warriors Debut: Bravest Warriors Gender: Male Species: Human Voice Actor: John Omohundro SV33 Sis: Ruby Rose Battle Theme: TBA England (Arthur Kirkland) Franchise: Hetalia: Axis Powers Debut: Hetalia: Axis Powers Gender: Male Species: Human Voice Actor: Scott Freeman (his English voice actor, at least) SV33 Bro: Ashens Battle Theme: TBA Flower Franchise: Battle for Dream Island Debut: Battle for Dream Island Gender: Female Species: Flower Voice Actor: Micheal Huang SV33 Bro/Sis: TBA Battle Theme: TBA Knife Franchise: Inanimate Insanity Debut: Inanimate Insanity Gender: Male Species: Knife Voice Actor: Justin Chapman SV33 Bro/Sis: TBA Battle Theme: TBA Lord Tourettes Franchise: Dick Figures Debut: Dick Figures Gender: Male Species: Stickman Voice Actor: Ben Tuller SV33 Bro: TBA Battle Theme: TBA Nutty Franchise: Happy Tree Friends Debut: Happy Tree Friends Gender: Male Species: Squirrel Voice Actor: Micheal Lipman SV33 Bro/Sis: TBA Battle Theme: TBA Paper Franchise: Inanimate Insanity Debut: Inanimate Insanity Gender: Male Species: Paper Voice Actor: Justin Chapman SV33 Sis: Urotsuki Battle Theme: TBA Pinkie Pie Franchise: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Debut: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Gender: Female Species: Earth Pony Voice Actor: Andrea Libman SV33 Bro/Sis: TBA Battle Theme: TBA Pom Franchise: Pom Gets Wi-Fi Debut: Pom Gets Wi-Fi Gender: Female Species: Dog (Pomeranian, to be exact) Voice Actor: None (she talks with word-boxes and barking) SV33 Bro/Sis: Castle Cat (possibly) Battle Theme: TBA Samurott Franchise: Pokemon Debut: Pokemon Black & White Gender: Male (at least Lydia's is) Species: Samurott Voice Actor: SV33 Bro/Sis: TBA Battle Theme: TBA Sway Sway & Buhdeuce Franchise: Breadwinners Debut: Breadwinners Gender: Male Species: Ducks Voice Actors: Robbie Daymond (Sway Sway), Eric Bauza (Buhdeuce) SV33 Bros: Fanboy & Chum Chum Battle Theme: Wakko Warner Franchise: Animaniacs Debut: Animaniacs Gender: Male Species: Unknown Voice Actor: Jess Harnell SV33 Bro/Sis: Battle Theme: TBA Young Cricket Franchise: WarioWare Debut: WarioWare: Smooth Moves Gender: Male Species: Human Voice Actor: SV33 Bro/Sis: TBA Battle Theme: TBA Team SV33 (Sandvich33) Dr. Who Franchise: Doctor Who Debut: Doctor Who Gender: Male Species: Gallifreyan Voice Actor: David Tennant Prower Bro/Sis: TBA Battle Theme: TBA SpongeBob SquarePants Franchise: SpongeBob SquarePants/Nickelodeon Debut: The Intertidal Zone Gender: Male Species: Sea Sponge Voice Actor: Tom Kenny Prower Bro: Wander Battle Theme: TBA Fanboy & Chum Chum Franchise: Fanboy & Chum Chum/Nickelodeon Debut: Random! Cartoons Gender: Male (both) Species: Human Voice Actor(s): David Hornsby (Fanboy), Nika Futterman (Chum Chum) Prower Bros: Sway Sway & Buhdeuce Battle Theme: TBA Urotsuki Franchise: Yume Nikki Fangames Debut: Yume 2kki Gender: Female Species: Human Voice Actor: TBA Prower Bro: Paper Battle Theme: TBA Old Gregg Franchise: BBC (or Adult Swin/Cartoon Network) Debut: The Mighty Boosh, Series 2 Gender: Male Species: Scaly Man-Fish Voice Actor: Noel Fielding Prower Bro/Sis: TBA Battle Theme: TBA Ashens Franchise: YouTube, The Multiverse, ThatGuywiththeGlasses Debut: Ashens Gender: Male Species: Human Voice Actor: Stuart Ashen Prower Bro: England (Arthur Kirkland) Battle Theme: TBA Kamen Rider OOO Franchise: Kamen Rider Debut: Kamen Rider OOO Gender: Male Species: Human Voice Actor: Shu Watanabe Prower Bro/Sis: TBA Battle Theme: Kamen Rider OOO - Anything Goes! RobertoftheNerds Franchise: Real Life Debut: Own-Edge Gender: Male Species: Human Voice Actor: Robert G. Mitchell Prower Bro/Sis: TBA Battle Theme: Me First and the Gimme Gimmes - Hero Ruby Rose Franchise: RWBY Debut: RWBY Gender: Female Species: Human Voice Actress: Lindsay Tuggey Prower Bro: Danny Vasquez Battle Theme: ??? Pvt. Caboose Franchise: Red vs. Blue Debut: Red vs. Blue Gender: Male Species: Human Voice Actor: Joel Heyman Prower Bro/Sis: ??? Battle Theme: ??? BrianD Franchise: Video Game High School Debut: Video Game High School Gender: Male Species: Human Voice Actor: Josh Blaylock Prower Bro/Sis: ??? Battle Theme: ??? Manabu Yūki Franchise: The Galaxy Railways Debut: The Galaxy Railways Gender: Male Species: Human Voice Actor: Chris Patton Prower Bro/Sis: ??? Battle Theme: ??? Solty Revant Franchise: SoltyRei Debut: SoltyRei Gender: Female Species: Genuine Resemble Voice Actress: Carrie Savage Prower Bro/Sis: ??? Battle Theme: Nena - 99 Luftballons Castle Cat Franchise: Castle Cat Debut: Castle Cat Gender: Male Species: Cat + Stocky Castle Voice Actor: ??? Prower Bro/Sis: Pom (possibly) Battle Theme: ??? Hello Kitty Franchise: Hello Kitty Debut: Hello Kitty Gender: Female Species: Cat Voice Actress: Tara Strong (she voiced her in Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) Prower Bro/Sis: Catbug (possibly) Battle Theme: ??? Team Lovebird Sandvich33 (leader of Team SV33) Franchise: Lawl Community, Facebook, Steam Debut: Steam Gender: Male Species: Human Voice Actor: John Mitchell SV33/Prower Sis: Lydia Prower Battle Theme: TBA Lydia Prower (leader of Team Prower) Franchise: SSBL community Debut: WoSBL Wiki Gender: Female Species: Fox Voice Actress: Lauren Linda (her MHF 2013 XXX voice) SV33/Prower Bro: Sandvich33 Battle Theme: TBA Rainbow Dash Franchise: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Debut: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Gender: Female Species: Pegasus Voice Actor: Ashleigh Ball SV33/Prower Bro: Pen Battle Theme: TBA Pen Franchise: Battle for Dream Island Debut: Battle for Dream Island Gender: Male Species: Pen Voice Actor: Micheal Huang SV33/Prower Sis: Rainbow Dash Battle Theme: TBA Miles "Tails" Prower Franchise: Sonic Debut: Sonic 2 Gender: Male Species: Fox Voice Actor: SV33/Prower Bro/Sis: TBA Battle Theme: TBA Wander & Sylvia Franchise: Wander Over Yonder Debut: Wander Over Yonder Gender: Male/Female Species: Star Nomad/Zbornak Voice Actor: Jack McBrayer/April Winchell SV33 Bro: SpongeBob SquarePants Battle Theme: TBA Derpy Hooves Franchise: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Debut: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Gender: Female Species: Pegasus Voice Actress: BaldDumboRat SV33/Prower Bro/Sis: TBA Battle Theme: TBA Bro/Sis Reasons Sandvich33 & Lydia Prower They're the team leaders. (if you didn't figure that out already.) Rainbow Dash & Pen They're in both teams, cool and are well-respected by their team leader because they are their favourite character of the media they appear in. SpongeBob & Wander Ashens & England Fanboy and Chum Chum & Sway Sway and Buhdeuce Urotsuki & Paper Ruby Rose & Danny Vasquez Stages Announcers If Aranryanchampion wants to be one of the announcers he can but I think that he won't do it until there's a select screen. Select Screen Media Team SV33 X Team Prower The main game. Information is above. Team SV33 X Team Prower X Millenia Hyper Fighting Untitled Anime based on the series Project X² Zone & Project XP Zone Not really relevant to the TSV33XTP series, but still worth mentioning. The differences are some of the playable characters, Assist/Rival units and which version of Lydia Prower is used. See also Team SV33 X Team Prower Wiki (currently unavailable) Category:Sandvich33 Category:Lydia Prower Category:Team X Team